Unforgettable SummerReturn Christmas one-shot
by Snowstar98
Summary: Wind,Rain,and Melanie are having a Christmas party in Wind's basement, when they get an unusual surprise visit. Who is it? What will happen? and What is up with the thumping inside the house that these people are hearing?
1. Christmas Party Surprise

**Well, I'm once again sick my fanfiction friends ****. However, I need to write something. So here is a Christmas one shot of the ninja and Rain, Wind, and Melanie. This takes place before the move.**

**Wind's POV**

_Here comes Santa Claus_

_Here comes Santa Claus_

_Here comes Santa Claus_

_Right down Santa Claus lane!_

My friends and I were at my house in my basement, having a Christmas spend the night party. Of course, Rain was late and she was bringing the Harry Potter movies, so we had nothing to do yet but decorate the basement.

My basement was covered with blankets and pillows, the ultimate fort. Melanie and I regretted nothing of this. Of course, her singing 'Here comes Santa Claus' nonstop could stop. She was a good singer, but it was the same song.

"Melanie, would you be quiet for a while? I'm sure Rain will be here soon and then the party can start" I called from across the room. "You sure Rain didn't get grounded?" Melanie answered, way off topic.

I sighed and poked my head out of the blanket section I was working on. It was going to be the restaurant. "Rain's parents would have still let her come. I'm sure they would want to have a break from the chaos" I stated, before returning to work.

"Wind, don't forget to get the stairs ready with blankets as well and cotton balls hanging down from the ceiling to look like snow!" Melanie added. "Can't you do that? I'm busy!" I stated.

Melanie grumbled but I heard movement all the same. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at my friend.

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song._

"Melanie, sing something happier. I don't want to be depressed" I said. I loved the song, but it was so sad. "That wasn't me singing" Melanie spoke up.

"I am here, so the party has started!" A voice said, racing down the steps. I sighed and poked my head through the 'skylight' I had made with the blankets only to see… "Rain!" I exclaimed.

I retreated and crawled out of the fort and ran up to Rain, tackling her. "Dog pile!" Melanie shouted, jumping on top of us. Rain grunted from the weight, but we were all laughing anyways.

"Did you bring the presents?" Melanie asked. "Melanie!" I said, elbowing her. "What? I just want to know. If she didn't, she sleeps outside" Melanie replied. "MELANIE!" I said, between laughter.

"Gee, I love you two too. And yes, I did bring the presents. I feel like Santa Claus, and why is the basement covered with blankets?" Rain asked. "Don't ask. Just follow me. Presents go under our miniature Christmas tree" I stated, leading the way.

"IRELAND! IRELAND! IRELAND! KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!" the three of us shouted along with the Harry Potter movie. We were on the fourth one, and man had we been through everything. A knocking on the basement's back porch door happened. "I'll get it!" I stated.

Stealthily, I walked towards the door, and rolled, going towards the window. I peeked through, and nearly screamed. "Melanie, Rain, get over here!" I whispered somewhat loudly. A few seconds later my friends were beside me, their eyes widened with surprise.

"Open the door" Melanie stated. "But it might not actually be them" Rain objected. "OH GREAT STARCLAN! OPEN THE DOOR WIND!" Melanie yelled.

**Layla's POV**

"OH GREAT STARCLAN! OPEN THE DOOR WIND!" a voice said on the other side. It was followed my thumping and laughter along with someone saying "Avada Kedrava"

I glanced down at Amber. "I think we know who lives here now" I said. Amber nodded in agreement. We knew only three kids that would say great Starclan. "Is that who we think it is?" Jay asked from behind us.

I nodded slowly. "I believe so, Jay. Only Wind, Rain, and Melanie would be like that" I replied. "We don't necessarily know that, Layla. After all, this isn't _our _world" Kai stated, coming to stand beside us.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at this. "Kai, I heard someone say your girlfriend's name" he said. That got Kai to be quiet instantly. "This is taking too long" Cole said. "Well, they are fighting in there." Amber added.

"Why is there a tree in the living room?" Zane asked, peering through the window. "It's also decorated. And what's up with the blankets?" he added. I smiled at the remark. "That is definitely Wind, Rain, and Melanie" I said.

Finally, the door opened and there stood Rain. "Guys, is that really you?" she asked. I nodded. "It is Rain. We were teleported here. Is this the real world?" I asked. Rain smiled "That it is. And this is Wind's basement. Come in, come in" she said, ushering all of us inside.

**Amber's POV**

The basement of the house was roomy, even if we had to crawl because of the blankets everywhere. Finally, we came to the center of the basement. "Uh, Rain, why is Melanie on top of Wind?" I asked.

"Because they got into a wizard duel, and Melanie used the killing curse on Wind, so Wind is dead, and that's an unforgivable curse, so I used the same curse on Melanie" Rain stated. "Murderer!" Jay shouted. I rolled my eyes at this. "Jay, they're not really dead. Look, they're breathing" I said, pointing at their bodies.

Suddenly, Wind began freaking out, trying to get Melanie off of her. "Melanie, get off of me! Our old pals are here!" she ranted. Melanie crawled off of her and smiled at us. "Hello guys" she greeted.

"Hey. Quick question, what's up with the tree in the living room?" I asked. Wind sighed. "It's a part of Christmas, which is this holiday we celebrate in the real world" she said. Wind, Rain, and Melanie each took turns to explain the holiday.

"I only have one thing to say. The real world is weird" Layla stated. "That's why we belong!" Rain said. "LIKE A HONEY BADGER!" Wind added. "Wind, you don't say that unless some says 'I don't care'" Melanie said. They were right, they did belong here.

**So what do you think? Let me know if you want more.**


	2. Snowball Fight and Disney

**I've had an urge to write more Christmas one shots. So here you go. Chapter 2, I do not own Ninjago, Layla, or Amber.**

**Wind's POV**

I could hear them laughing in the living room of the basement. The ninja, Layla, and Amber had never seen the Lion King before, so Rain and Melanie had made me go upstairs and grab ALL of my Disney movies. And trust me, I owned a lot. Try a medium sized shelf filled with movies in rows of twos and then stacked on top of each other and in front of each other. You're about halfway by then.

"Wind, Hakuna Matata is about to play! Come sing with us!" Melanie shouted. I chuckled and entered the living room once more. "Alright, I'll do Timon. Melanie will do Pumbaa, and Wind, you do Simba" Rain instructed.

"This is going to be interesting" I heard Layla whisper to Amber, whom nodded.

_Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! _

_Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata?_

_Yeah. Thats our motto!_

_What's a motto?_

_Nothing. What's a-motto with you? hahahaha!_

_Those two words will solve all your problems_

_That's right. Take Pumbaa here for example,_

_Why, when he was a young warthog..._

_When I was a young wart hog!_

_Very nice_

_Thanks_

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame _

_He was ashamed_

_Thought of changin' my name_

_Oh! What's in a name?_

_And I got downhearted _

_How did ya feel?_

_Everytime that I..._

_Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!_

_Oh. Sorry_

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna!_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_I say "Hakuna"_

_I say "Matata"_

_Ha-kuuu-na Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

By the time we finished singing it, we had everyone laughing because we had sung it in British accents. Terrible ones, to be exact.

"Oh man, I love the real world!" Layla exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. "Oh just wait for tomorrow" Melanie said, smiling mischievously. "What's tomorrow?" Kai asked.

Melanie, Rain, and I all looked at each other, still smiling. "Oh no, I know that look. And that look is never good!" Amber said. "Tomorrow, we get kicked out of Walmart" I said, finally speaking up.

"What's Walmart?" Zane asked, confused now. "Walmart is this shopping place that has literally everything. Guns, bow and arrows, targets, tires, video games, food, books, party supplies, you name it, they have it." Rain replied.

I was about to add more, but something hit me in the head and landed in Kai's lap, making him jump some. "Ow, what was that?" I asked, rubbing my head and turning around. Melanie was behind me, arms crossed. She looked annoyed.

"YOU HAVE HALO 4 AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" she yelled. "Easy now, Melanie, I didn't know you wanted to know. You didn't ask" I said, taking a step back. "Ooh, Halo 4. Looks interesting" Kai muttered, staring at the case. "Dang it, guys! Help me out!" I shouted.

"You're on your own" Layla said, laughing. Suddenly another thing hit me in the head and landed in Amber's lap. "YOU BOUGHT PORTAL 2?!" Rain exclaimed. I sighed, rubbing my head AGAIN! Geez, my friends like throwing things at me. "You already knew about that" I said.

"Kai, forget Halo 4. Portal 2 looks better" Amber said. I looked over at them and suddenly got an idea. I ran over and jumped on the couch, and using Jay's head-much to his protests-I flipped behind the couch, where I ducked. "You'll never take me alive!" I shouted.

"Wind, I know where you keep the indoor snowball fight kits" Melanie threatened. "You have indoor snowball fight kits?" Layla asked, perking up and getting interesting. "Oh yeah, we use them everywhere. Mainly at school though. A lot of kids join in there." Rain said. "And then you get them taken up along with your wands for having a wizard dual" Melanie replied.

I laughed at my friends and came out from behind the couch. "Ok, ok. We'll have an indoor snowball fight" I said. "YEAH!" Melanie shouted and ran off to go grab the kits with her arms in the air. "Prepare to die" I said, looking at the guys. My expression was serious.

"Oh man Cole. She's serious!" Jay said, clinging onto Cole, which was a funny sight. Layla and Amber came over and stood by Rain and me. "Girls against guys, good idea" Layla commented. Amber nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I like this idea" she replied.

"Jay, I don't want to die!" Lloyd shouted, climbing onto Jay's head. "WHAT IS UP WITH EVERYONE AND MY HEAD?!" Jay asked, growing annoyed.

Before any of us could reply, snowballs were thrown in all directions. "Every man for himself!" Melanie shouted, diving behind the lounge chair. She peeked above and started throwing snowballs, laughing like a maniac.

"Melanie, I'm supposed to laugh like a maniac!" I replied, throwing snowballs at her. "I thought we were doing girls against guys!" Layla said, throwing a snowball at Lloyd, who had flipped over the couch with the help of Kai and Cole. "Sorry, but Melanie got a little taken away" Rain said, throwing a snowball at Zane.

Finally, we all grew tired and plopped ourselves onto the floor, gasping for air. "That…was…fun" Amber said, between breaths. "Yeah" Layla replied, breathing heavily. "Just…wait until….tomorrow" Melanie replied.

I smiled at all of them, knowing all of them would be surprised about the havoc we could wreck. To them, we were sweet innocent kids. But to everyone else, well, let's not go there. It wouldn't end well. At all.

We eventually decided to have another snowball fight, which ended up with Rain, Melanie, and me on top of Cole. There was an awkward silence until…

"I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD!" Melanie shouted.

"SHINING, SHIMMERING, SPLENDID!" Rain joined in.

At this point, Cole was annoyed, but he couldn't shake us off of him.

"TELL ME PRINCESS!" I yelled, laughing.

"WHEN DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEART DECIDED?" all three of us sang.

"I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no or where to go Or say

we're only dreaming

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath, it gets better

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back

To where I used to be

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

A thrilling chase A wondrous place

For you and me"

At the end of the song, we jumped off of Cole and landed on our stomachs, laughing and high-fiving. Amber and Layla were laughing as well while the guys were, well, scarred for life.

"Are you three quite finished?" Cole asked, standing up. I smiled at him "Yeah, sorry about that. It was the last day of school before Christmas Vacation and band had a party and we had A LOT of sugar" I explained.

"That explains the singing" Kai muttered. Rain nodded "Yeah, we're really awesome singers, and that was a Disney song. At some point, you are watching Aladdin" she said.

"Don't forget The Fox and The Hound" I said. "No! Not that movie!" Melanie said. I blinked at this. "Why not, it was a good movie" I said. "I know. I loved it. But it was just so sad. I always cry at the end" Melanie replied. "We're still watching it, along with Oliver and Company because I love Oliver and Company" I replied.

"Fine" Melanie said. "Can I just say one thing?" Amber asked, looking through the movies we had. "Sure thing" Rain replied. "Can we watch The Jungle Book? It sounds good" Amber said. "Oh! Oh! Oh! How about this one? It's called Lady and The Tramp. I think it would be good!" Lloyd said, showing me the movie's case.

I chuckled at the two of them. "Of course we will watch those two. We have plenty of time. Both are good movies." I said. "Wind, you promised we would watch Beauty and the Beast!" Melanie said jokingly.

"NO! NOT THAT ONE! I'LL GET BE OUR GUEST STUCK IN MY HEAD AGAIN!" Rain yelled. I grinned.

"Be our guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test" I began, only to be tackled and held down by Rain. "I'll get the make-up!" Melanie said, running off. Once again, the living room was filled with laughter because of our crazy antics.


	3. Getting kicked out of Walmart

**Well, here you guys go. Chapter 3 of the Christmas one-shots, what will happen at Walmart to get them kicked out? Let's find out.**

**Blah blah blah, You know I don't own Ninjago, Layla, or Amber.**

**Wind's POV**

The next day we headed to Walmart, already filled with plans on how to get kicked out. "I don't see how you can get kicked out of a store" Kai said. I smiled at him "Trust me, in the real world, everything is possible" I replied.

With that, Rain grabbed a gift wrapping tube and hopped in a buggy. "Melanie, push me!" she exclaimed. Melanie smiled and grabbed the buggy. I then ran off and grabbed a gift wrapping tube and hop in my own buggy. "Layla, want to push me?" I asked. Layla grinned "Sure" she said.

"FOR HOGWARTS!" Rain yelled as Melanie pushed her towards me. "FOR NARNIA!" I yelled as Layla began to push me. Our buggies flew by each other and our gift wrapping tubes hit each other, flying out of our hands and across the aisle. "Run!" Amber said.

Rain and I quickly hopped out of the buggies and fled to a random aisle. "Ok now what? You already trashed one aisle" Cole said, eyeing us suspiciously. "Well, we were thinking of building a fort in the drinks section and throwing things at customers" Melanie said, smiling sheepishly. Cole sighed and shook his head, but followed us anyways.

We began to stack the cardboard boxes that held soda cans to build the ultimate fort. "Layla, Amber, go grab some balls to throw at the customers. Kai, Lloyd, go grab more wrapping tubes. We're going to need them for weapons. Cole, Zane, go get some plates for shields. And Jay, go get some face paint for extra measures" Rain instructed.

Everyone nodded and left while the three of us continued to get the fort ready. Man, was it going to be fun. "Mommy, mommy, the troublesome trio are back" a little boy, no older than 7, said, looking at us. I grinned at him. We had recently become even more famous over the past few weeks. The mother's eyes widened and she picked up her son and ran off.

As everyone returned with the stuff, we finished the fort and got ready. "Wait, Melanie, isn't it your dad's shift?" I asked. Melanie nodded "Yeah, it is" she replied. "It makes it even better!" Rain added.

"Melanie, Rain, Wind, what are you three up to?" a voice asked. The three of us looked up innocently at an employee. "Heh, hey dad" Melanie said, scratching her neck nervously. "We're not doing anything!" I replied. "Really?" he asked, looking over at the ninja, Layla, and Amber. "Who're your friends?" he added. "They're just some kids we met on the school bus" Rain explained.

"Ok, I'm leaving now, because the troublesome trio is already bad enough, but when they bring more of their friends in the plan, it gets worse" he said, before leaving. Melanie sighed with relief "That was close" she said. "Why did he call you three the troublesome trio?" Zane asked.

"Well, this is a small town where almost every family knows each other. And um, well, over the years, the three of us have hung out and gotten these crazy ideas, and actually doing them. Sometimes they led to trouble. Don't worry, it was never anything serious. Just the usual 'you're grounded, no cell phone, TV, or hanging out with your friends' case." Rain explained. "Eventually, we ended up getting the nickname, Troublesome Trio, because we got into so much trouble, and there are three of us" Melanie finished.

Jay sighed and shook his head. "You guys are crazy" he replied. "No wonder we get along so well" Layla added. Amber nodded in agreement. I smiled at them "Well, that's what happens. We're still actually better than most kids out there" I said.

We began to wait for customers to come, hitting them with balls and smacking them with wrapping tubes. Eventually we went too far. Let's just say, we were being chased by an elderly couple.

"Way to go guys! You angered the elderly! You call yourself citizens?" Lloyd yelled as we continued to run. "Less talking, more running!" I replied. "Guys, we could just walk you know" Rain said, slowing her pace. "RAIN! RUDE! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Melanie exclaimed. "Says the person who angered them!" Cole said.

We continued to run until we came to the electronics section. "Quick, hide behind the counter!" I shouted. "But that's employees only territory" Zane said. "IT'S LIFE OR DEATH DUDE!" Melanie shouted, running ahead. She jumped and dove behind the counter, and we shortly followed. "Are they gone?" Layla asked. "I don't know. Amber go check" I said.

"What? Why me?" Amber asked. I sighed. "You're the youngest, and elders love little kids" I replied. "Fine" Amber replied and reluctantly looked up. "We're clear" she said, and we all walked out into the open.

"Well, this has been interesting" Jay commented. Just then I gasped and squealed, running towards the toys section. A huge ad had caught my attention. "Wind, wait up!" Rain called, following after me. Once I reached the section I ran down a certain aisle and grabbed a toy, clinging on to it. "My precious, my precious" I muttered, stroking it.

"Uh…" Kai said, looking at me, a bit freaked out. "RAIN! MELANIE, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled. Melanie only laughed at him. "Nah, she's fine. She just found a toy she really wants" she said, picking up one from the shelf, and showing it to him.

"They really do make products of us here" Jay commented, looking over Kai's shoulder. Rain nodded "Yeah, and you should've seen Wind's basement BEFORE the party. It was covered with Ninjago items" Rain added.

I finally returned to my normal hyper self and looked up at them. "Oh yeah, who wants that 460 dollar Harry Potter Wizard's collection that comes with all the movies, a map of Hogwarts, a blueprint of Hogwarts, and a horcrux locket?" I asked dreamily. "That would be all three of us" Melanie said, sighing.

"Whatever. Let's get kicked out of Walmart!" Rain said, reminding us of the reason why we were here in the first place. I nodded in agreement. "Right, let's continue" I replied, and led the way.

We finally got kicked out two hours later when we had a snowball fight, advertising Kmart. We left the place, laughing and joking. "And that people, is how teenagers in the real world spend their Saturday morning" I said. "Really, because the manager was saying how he had never seen such an odd group of kids that could be such responsible people one minute, and irresponsible the next" Cole said, glaring at us.

"Oh, they were just joking. The manager sees us atleast once a week. It's a game we do with them. They even told us to keep coming back because we keep life interesting there" I said. "They do have a point. The manager was smiling" Amber said. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention, he didn't look that mad" Layla added. "Oh man. I would go insane if I saw you guys at least once a week, wreaking havoc. Oh wait, I did. It was during the summer" Jay said. "We were not that bad over the summer. Don't forget, we actually helped you guys" I scoffed. "And then you left us" Cole said. "We had school!" Melanie countered, defending us.

"Drop it you guys. I seem to recall you four were saying it was too quiet without having them around to tell stories of adventure in the real world" Amber said. "Yeah, it was pretty lonely without them" Lloyd said. "Hey, Amber and I were interesting!" Layla said, pretending to be hurt.

We all laughed at them. "Come on. Just wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow we go around town dressed as Slenderman to see how many people we can freak out" I said. "What do you guys have? A schedule?" Jay asked. "Yep. It's all linked to our IPods." Rain replied, pulling her IPod out.

"On Monday we're going to go have a scavenger hunt…to see who can get the most stuff….from other people's carts. At target? In a different town?!" Zane asked. "Uh-oh. They weren't supposed to know about that. RUN!" Melanie yelled. With that, we began to run as the ninja, Layla, and Amber began to chase us.

**There you have it. I was laughing about them being chased and diving under the counter. I couldn't resist adding a chase scene.**


End file.
